Tome II: La Tarmon Gai'don
by saya.sedai
Summary: Il est temps que les peuples s'unissent pour vaincre l'Ombre. Il est temps de s'allier. Même avec ses propres ennemis. La Fille du Crépuscule est là pour les unir dans l'adversité. Mais tout ne sera pas aussi simple. La Roue du Temps tisse la Toile du Destin et il est difficile d'en réchapper. Personne ne peut changer le Dessin que la Toile a composé. Personne…
1. Chapter 1

**Point de vue extérieur:**

Caemlyn, capitale du royaume d'Andor, était le lieu de résidence de la Reine Elayne Trakand. Récemment montée sur le trône du royaume suite à la disparition mystérieuse de sa mère, l'ancienne reine, Morgase Trakand. Bien qu'elle était une Aès Sedai, ayant reçu une formation à la Tour Blanche, elle devait accepter de tolérer la présence de la Tour Noire, lieu de formation pour les hommes sachant canalisés le Saidin, sur ses terres. Elle devait aussi tolérer la présence des Enfants de la Lumière. Même si son demi-frère, le Seigneur Galad Damodred, était un des Seigneurs-Capitaines, elle ne pouvait faire complètement confiance en eux. Les Aès Sedai comme les Enfants de la Lumière ne s'appréciaient guère et vouaient même une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui rendait les négociations assez... Difficiles...

Quant à son compagnon, le Seigneur Dragon, Rand Al'Thor, venait d'offrir sa sœur jumelle aux Enfants de la Lumière. Ce geste montrait que les personnes sachant maîtriser le Pouvoir Unique et ceux qui ne canalisaient pas, pouvaient mettre leur différends de côté pour le bien de l'humanité. Pour s'unir et faire front ensemble contre un ennemi commun. C'est-à-dire: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires, les Réprouvés.

Un bal était organisé pour officialiser les fiançailles entre le Seigneur Damodred et Sayana. Toutes les Maisons andoriennes, teariennes et cairhiennes avaient été invitées mais beaucoup d'entre elles n'étaient pas venues, à cause des rivalités que ces différents royaumes se faisaient. Finalement, il n'y avait que les Maisons andoriennes qui s'y trouvaient et quelques-unes du cairhiennes. Une atmosphère festive planait sur le palais. Elle avait chassé, pendant un court instant, la menace constante de l'Ombre. C'est-à-dire: le Seigneur du Ténèbres ainsi que ses sbires, les Réprouvés.

Dans la ville, une longue et silencieuse procession marchait en direction du palais. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles scintillaient dans la voûte céleste. Les nuages noirs, qui étaient sur la cité pendant la journée, avaient disparu. Le soleil allait revenir. Du moins, c'est ce que pensaient les habitants de Caemlyn. Les tavernes étaient toujours éclairées grâce aux bougies ou aux cheminées. Des chansons païennes ou non raisonnaient jusque dans la rue. Tous, sans exception, fêtaient l'alliance entre les Enfants de la Lumière et la sœur du Dragon Réincarné. Ils aimaient le Seigneur Galad Damodred pour sa droiture et son sens de la justice. Et ils aimaient Sayana pour sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. Quoi de plus normal de réunir deux êtres qui se ressemblent? Tous fêtèrent ce mariage qui allait bien se dérouler dans Caemlyn même. Tous sauf l'étrange groupe qui s'était amassé sur le seuil du grand portail du palais de la Reine. D'un même mouvement, ils s'immobilisèrent, observant les gardes royaux qui surveillaient l'entrée de la demeure de la Reine d'Andor. Puis d'un accord commun, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes. L'un restait dehors, près du portail. Et l'autre allait en direction du palais.

Deux personnes, sortant de la demeure royale, vinrent se poster devant les arrivants. Leurs yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. La peau aussi blanche que la neige. Ils n'échangèrent aucunes phrases avec le groupe. Seul leur regard parlait. Encore une fois, ils se scindèrent en deux parties. Le premier faisait le tour des jardins. Le second allait rentrer dans le palais. Il semblerait qu'ils soient à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Sur un balcon, à l'abri des regards, une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse et légèrement ondulés se tenait droite, regardant le ciel étoilé de ses yeux bleu aux reflets gris-vert. Sa robe était d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses manches en forme de trompettes étaient fluides et transparentes. Elles étaient tellement longues qu'elles tombaient sur le sol, se confondant ainsi avec la longue traîne que son habit possédait. Le décolleté était rond, assez simple et sobre. La robe était légèrement cintrée à la taille. La traîne en mousseline tombait sur le sol et grâce à deux petites boucles, la concernée pouvait y passer le doigt pour la maintenir. Cela avait l'effet d'accentuer les larges manches de son vêtement.

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde semblait être heureux de cette alliance. Elle pourrait se réjouir comme tous les autres. Mais non... Ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant la musique était enjouée, remplie de gaieté. Il y avait beaucoup de couples qui dansaient. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Dans une semaine, elle sera mariée à Galad Damodred. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il était courtois et gentil. Il savait faire la conversation. Et puis, elle voyait qu'il faisait attention aux mots qu'il employait. Cela la flattait en quelque sorte.

Son regard s'abaissa sur les jardins, soudainement attirée par du mouvement. Instinctivement, elle fit un mouvement de recul. Elle heurta alors quelque chose de dur et de chaud. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais on la retient. Elle tourna lentement la tête et vit le visage brun et sombre de son fiancé. Il lui fit un petit sourire mais l'éclat de ses yeux exprimaient une profonde mélancolie. Cela ne l'empêcha guère d'entourer ses bras autour de la taille de sa promise. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans oser prendre la parole. Il mit son nez dans le cou de celle qu'il aimait. Ou du moins, il éprouvait une certaine attirance envers elle. Physique, certes, mais aussi mentale. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Et il repartit à l'intérieur du palais d'une démarche aérienne.

Le cœur de la jeune fiancée s'était emballée à cette courte embrassade. Elle appréciait sa présence auprès d'elle. Il chassait ses angoisses et ses peurs. Quelque part... Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité entre ses bras. Mais un manque résidait... Elle ignorait encore la raison.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux glissèrent en contrebas du balcon. Elle vit plusieurs personnes qui l'observèrent. Des visages familiers.

 _Maman? Papa?_

Son cœur s'emballa rapidement. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Devait-elle donner l'alerte? Après tout, ne leur avait-elle pas dit que si elle les revoyait, elle les tuerait? Elle secoua négativement de la tête comme pour chasser ces images, ces visages des êtres qu'elle avait aimé. Ils n'existaient plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient trahi. Pourquoi devrait-elle leur redonner sa confiance? Pourquoi?

Et pourtant, son cœur ne cessait de dire qu'ils étaient là pour elle. Pour la protéger d'un danger qui se rapprochait lentement sur elle. Mais sa raison - sa stupide raison - et sa colère aveuglante n'étaient guère de cet avis. Un visage angélique aux cheveux blonds et des yeux ambrés apparut dans la pénombre.

 _Papa..._

Ils s'observèrent silencieusement. Craignant, par leur parole, de se trahir encore une fois et de donner le signal d'alerte aux Asha'mans et au Dragon Réincarné. Au fond de son âme, elle ne souhaitait pas les éradiquer. Une autre tête apparut dans le peu de lumière que la salle de réception donnait à l'extérieur. C'était celui d'une jeune femme, brune, les cheveux assez court. Puis un autre visage masculin se rajouta. Il avait les cheveux cuivrés.

 _Alice? Edward?_

Les tremblements de la jeune femme se fit plus intenses. Pourquoi étaient-ils là? Pourquoi? Était-ce pour elle? Étaient-ils là pour l'effrayer? La faire sombrer dans l'oubli? La rendre folle? Elle était déjà au courant que certains gardes du Clan des Volturi se trouvaient dans la cité. Que comptaient-ils faire? Que projetaient-ils de faire? Avaient-ils décidé de tuer toutes les personnes sachant leurs identités?

Cette pensée la pétrifia. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Elle voyait Elayne en train de discuter et de rire avec Rand Al'Thor. Son ventre était légèrement arrondie, indiquant qu'elle allait mettre au monde dans un peu plus de six mois. Son regard revint vers sa "famille". La jeune femme n'apportait que le malheur sur son entourage. Pourquoi devait-elle continuer à vivre? Elle aurait dû dire la vérité à son frère de sang qu'elle avait eu une relation avec un vampire. Elle aurait été brûlée pour trahison.

Oui. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire...

"_ Sayana? Murmura une voix masculine."

Son corps s'était raidit. Presque instantanément. Elle se tourna très lentement pour voir son interlocuteur. En face d'elle, un homme presque aussi grand qu'elle se tenait. Il était aussi roux que la jeune femme. Et la ressemblance entre lui et elle était plus que frappante.

"_ Seigneur Dragon..., fit-elle en inclinant respectueusement de la tête puis elle se tourna vers les jardins."

A sa grande surprise, les visages qu'elle avait vu plus tôt avaient disparu. Cela apaisa son cœur. Son esprit. Mais elle sentait qu'ils étaient encore là. Qu'ils l'observaient et écoutaient la conversation entre elle et son frère. Oui... Ils allaient pouvoir entendre leur discussion. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne la verraient pas dans un état déplorable. Rosalie - si jamais elle était présente - n'hésiterait pas à se moquer d'elle.

Rand Al'Thor tiqua mais garda le silence puis il entreprit de se rapprocher de sa jumelle. Il prit une longue mèche rousse et l'écarta du visage de la jeune femme pour mieux la contempler. Son geste était doux et fraternel. Cela déstabilisa quelque peu Sayana. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agi de la sorte. Sayana avait une triste mine depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Caemlyn mais Rand voyait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour cacher son mal être. Après tout... Ne lui avait-il pas enlever un à un ses alliés? Ne lui avait-il pas privé de ses pouvoirs? Il comprendrait qu'elle lui en veuille cependant... Il devait s'expliquer avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'Amadicia.

"_ Tu ressembles à maman, lâcha-t-il avant de détourner les yeux vers le ciel."

Sayana, méfiante de ce comportement peu commun de son frère, se décala, mettant ainsi une distance raisonnable entre lui et elle. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait lui faire confiance ou pas. Après tout... Ne l'avait-il pas éloigner de ses piliers? Logain avait été relâché mais l'était-il réellement comme le disait Rand?

"_ A quoi jouez-vous, Seigneur Dragon? Demanda Sayana en haussant les sourcils."

Rand décela de la peur dans sa voix. Et cela parut l'attrister. Il mit du temps avant de lui répondre.

"_ As-tu peur de moi?"

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre.

"_ Si je vous dit non, ce serait vous mentir, dit-elle, quelque peu nerveuse."

Le Dragon Réincarné sentait bien que sa sœur se méfiait de lui. En même temps, il était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

"_ Tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

_ Oui."

Son affirmation était bien trop courte pour le convaincre. Cependant son frère jumeau n'émit aucun commentaire. Déjà que c'était assez compliqué de venir parler à Sayana même en ayant ôter son masque de Dragon Réincarné. La preuve, sa sœur était toujours sur ses gardes. Même s'il n'apercevait guère son expression, il pouvait sentir que les muscles de son visage étaient crispés.

"_ J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs..., souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

_ Vous savez prendre les bonnes décisions, Seigneur Dragon."

Pourquoi tenait-elle à garder cette distance alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux? Son visage se crispa de douleur. Des larmes embrumèrent ses yeux clairs. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écouté ses sentiments... Qu'il ne s'était pas laisser aller. Il renifla en voulant être le plus discret possible... En vain... Les yeux de sa jumelle étaient déjà en train de le détailler. Toujours aussi silencieusement.

"_ J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement."

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa sœur et fit un pas vers elle. Elle ne recula pas.

"_ Je suis lié à Ishamaël. Il se fait maintenant appeler par Moridin, déclara-t-il, sérieusement. Je suis comme toi. Je sens sa présence à chaque fois que j'utilise le Saidin. Je le sens se rapprocher de toi pour te reprendre et t'entraîner dans les ténèbres. Si j'ai fait tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... C'était pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. Pour que les Réprouvés ne puissent pas s'en prendre à toi. Tout ce que j'ai fait était dans le but de te protéger."

Au loin, ils entendirent un lourd et sinistre grognement. Rand fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il voulait être franc avec sa sœur. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait et qu'il tenait à elle. Tandis que Sayana se doutait que cela provenait d'un vampire. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille. Ils n'étaient guère violents face aux humains... Ce n'était pas le cas pour les Volturi... Sayana sentait beaucoup de sincérité dans la voix de Rand. Comment ne pas le croire? Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son frère comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce qu'il fit sans trop de difficultés.

"_ J'avais peur de donner ta main au Seigneur Marcus. Je craignais que les vampires, une fois qu'ils auraient traversés le portail reliant nos deux mondes, soient déjà corrompus par l'Ombre. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils t'emportent avec eux dans la souillure. Je pensais qu'en te mariant au Seigneur Galad Damodred, tu serais en sécurité..."

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans son récit. Sayana avait de fortes palpitations. Ses mains étaient devenues moites. Son estomac était comme retourné. Et sa gorge... Elle était nouée par un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle se tenait fortement sur la rambarde du balcon comme si elle craignait de perdre l'équilibre d'un moment à l'autre. Rand, remarquant sa soudaine faiblesse, la saisit par la taille pour la soutenir.

"_ Mais? Fit-elle pour en savoir plus.

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais fait signer le contrat, si je l'avais su plus tôt... Jamais."

Elle attendit patiemment la suite. A vrai dire, elle la redoutait.

"_ Damer vient de me rapporter que ce cher Eamon Valda a forcé Morgase à entrer dans sa couche. Je... Je ne veux pas que tu revives ça. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Je... Je comprendrais que tu veuilles renoncer à ce mariage. Je te conseillerais de...

_ M'enfuir? Pour aller où? S'exclama Sayana. J'ai prêter allégeance pour te protéger et te servir. Je ne vais pas rompre une promesse que je t'ai faite il y a dix ans."

Rand esquissa un mince sourire face à la réaction de Sayana. Savoir qu'elle tenait à lui comme au premier jour lui fit chaud au cœur. Il n'y avait plus de distance entre eux. Et son âme pouvait enfin retrouver la sérénité. Il l'enlaça tendrement, fraternellement. Leurs fronts se touchèrent puis il murmura:

"_ Tu en as déjà fait assez, ma sœur. Normalement c'est le frère qui doit protéger sa sœur pas l'inverse."

Sayana eut un petit sourire. Il y eut un long silence. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, ni désagréable. Il était plutôt calme et reposant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient guère retrouvés ainsi. A cœur ouvert.

"_ Comment expliqueras-tu à Valda et à Galad? Nous venons à peine de signer le contrat. Et le peuple voit cette union comme étant la plus juste qui soit. Et puis, tu as besoin de cette alliance. L'armée des Enfants de la Lumière est puissante et bien organisée. Si tu n'as plus leurs appuis, l'Ombre pourrait très bien la manipuler pour la mettre dans son propre camp. Ce n'est guère raisonnable. Valda pensera que tu n'es pas un homme de parole et que tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Aès Sedai. Et il recommencera à te faire la guerre. Rand, nous avons cruellement besoin de cette alliance pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu le sais très bien.

_ Sayana..., soupira le concerné, lassement. Je sais que j'ai été distant avec toi pendant ces neuf années mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. A tenir à toi. A t'aimer. Je ne pourrais supporter de te savoir dans la couche d'un homme qui ne veut que te détruire. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Depuis que tu es arrivée à Caemlyn, j'ai l'étrange impression que tu te laisses dépérir à petit feu.

_ Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir accepter le mariage qui m'a tué. Ni d'avoir été désactivée. Je me porte plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas?"

Sayana essayait de plaisanter sur une chose qui ne l'était guère. Elle perçut un autre grognement dans le jardin. Cette fois-ci, elle jeta un regard pour voir d'où cela provenait. Rand suivit son regard.

"_ Ni même... D'avoir été trahi par ma propre famille et mes amis... J'étais déjà morte, Rand. Depuis le jour où Ishamaël m'a prise."

Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

"_ Il a pris ton apparence, Rand, murmura la jeune femme, tristement. Il a pris celle de ma famille... De mes amis... Et..."

Le Dragon Réincarné la serra plus dans ses bras. Sa main droite se posa délicatement sur le crâne de Sayana, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Cette confession douloureuse lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pu la libérer à temps. De la sauver des griffes de ce Réprouvé. Et il le détestait pour ça. Il voulait lui faire payer l'affront qu'il avait fait subir à Sayana.

"_ Chut... C'est pour cela... Que je veux que tu t'enfuis d'ici. Je ne veux pas que tu revives ça. Je veux que tu retrouves Logain. Trouvez-vous un endroit où vous pourriez vous réfugier.

_ Non! Non, Rand. Je t'ai juré allégeance. Je me marierai avec le Seigneur Damodred. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera que je l'accompagne lors de ses déplacements. Ainsi Valda ne pourra pas me toucher."

Rand devait bien admettre que sa sœur était aussi têtue que lui. Cela aurait pu lui arracher un sourire si cela n'avait pas été aussi grave. Sayana s'était séparée de son frère et avait commencé à se diriger vers la salle de réception.

"_ J'ai peur Sayana. J'ai peur pour toi. Et pour ce que tu t'obstines à cacher aux yeux des autres."

La jeune femme s'était pétrifiée. Elle n'osait guère se retourner pour observer son frère. Qu'allait-il faire? Qu'allait-il ordonner? Comment avait-il su pour _ça_? Soudain, elle comprit. Damer l'avait sondé, il y a deux semaines, lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Caemlyn. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait sentir cette chose. Elle ne voyait que lui. Personne d'autres ne le savaient. A part Egwene et Aviendha. Mais elles n'auraient jamais parlé sans l'avoir prévenu.

"_ Sayana, une fois en Amadicia, tu ne pourras plus ressortir de la forteresse. Tu seras leur prisonnière. _Sa_ prisonnière."

Il rejoignit rapidement sa jumelle en deux enjambées et reprit en mettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille:

"_ Fuis. Retrouve ta famille. Et trouve-toi un refuge. Je te parlerai dans le Tel'Aran'Rhiod.

_ Mais... Rand... Ils m'ont abandonné..."

Le Dragon Réincarné prit le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains.

"_ Ce n'est pas ce que pense Rhuarc. Il a remarqué des vampires te suivant à chacun de tes déplacements. Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'aient abandonnés. Au contraire, ils ont été contraint de le faire pour sauver Tar Valon.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?"

Il sortit un pendentif en or massif en forme de V de sa poche. Un arbre mort et un aigle en plein vol étaient leurs armoiries. Il mit le collier autour du cou. Sayana ne le toucha pas mais elle pouvait ressentir son poids. Son coeur, qui était déjà en piteux état, se fendit en deux.

"_ S'ils ne te voulaient pas, s'ils t'avaient réellement reniés, serais-tu encore en vie? Auraient-ils déposés ce bijou au pied de ta porte? Tu es leur représentante. Tu es l'une des leurs. Je te demande de les retrouver pour que je puisse les rencontrer. C'est un ordre.

_ Et pour le mariage?

_ Laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs, Sayana."

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Quelque part dans son cœur, elle était fière d'être réconciliée avec son frère. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur du palais. Son esprit était étrangement apaisé par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son jumeau. Il lui avait transmis sa force et sa confiance rien qu'avec ses paroles. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'écoutera. Encore et encore. Sans relâche. Jusqu'à ce que l'Ombre ait disparu de la surface de la terre.

Une danse venait de se terminer. Les couples s'étaient arrêtés de se mouvoir. Chaque danseur et danseuse s'inclinèrent majestueusement devant leur partenaire. Rand jeta un coup d'œil à sa jumelle. Il la trouvait en meilleur forme. Son sourire était beaucoup plus joyeux. Il se tourna vers elle, en même temps qu'une autre mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, et lui proposa sa main.

"_ Aurais-tu oublié que je dansais avec les lances, Rand? Plaisanta Sayana."

Il fit semblant de réfléchir en affichant une moue enfantine.

"_ Étrange, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, ria-t-il."

La musique était lente, doucereuse et solennelle. Sayana posa sa main sur le moignon gauche de son frère. Et ils purent commencer à danser. Leurs pas variaient du glisser au marcher. Ils exécutèrent la danse avec légèreté et grâce. Puis, la musique se fit plus envoûtante. Plus entraînante. A présent, ils se trouvaient au milieu de la salle et tournoyaient vivement dans le cercle que les invités avaient fait.

 _Clap!_

Son frère la lâcha et changea de partenaire en prenant Elayne. Ce fut Galad Damodred qui vint à elle. Egwene semblait avoir accepté de danser avec Gawyn. Cela amusa l'ancienne Aès Sedai.

"_ Vous sentez-vous mieux? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Cela se voit sur votre visage."

Sayana rougit face à ce compliment du jeune homme. Elle fut transportée par les pas que son partenaire faisait. Elle le suivait sans avoir de doute sur leur destination. Jamais ils ne rompirent leur contact visuel. Ils avaient l'étrange impression d'être dans une bulle...

"_ Vous êtes magnifique.

_ Vous l'êtes aussi."

Discrètement, des nouvelles personnes avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la salle. Leurs habits étaient sombres mais de bonne qualité. Ils portaient quelques petites touches de vermeil de-ci, de-là sur leurs vêtements. Ce qui mettait en évidence leurs yeux rouge et leur extrême pâleur. Ils observèrent les couples marcher, sautiller et glisser sur le sol. Le blond émit un grognement sourd après avoir vu l'objet de sa convoitise prise par un homme qu'il ne connaissait guère. Il souffla à une femme brune aux yeux rouge quelque chose. Puis l'un d'entre eux, un homme aux cheveux bruns un peu ondulé s'avança vers les danseurs alors que la musique se terminait. Il s'inclina vers celle qu'il avait choisi. Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était Sayana. Galad Damodred regarda le nouveau venu avec froideur. Il avait toujours un bras entouré à la taille de la sœur du Dragon Réincarné. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher pour cet homme au regard de braise.

"_ Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accorder cette danse, charmante damoiselle? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque."

La jeune femme l'avait détaillé du regard. Ses yeux s'étaient dilatés. Son sang avait rapidement afflué dans ses veines. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Son cou avait commencé à prendre de la couleur. L'homme qui venait de l'inviter à danser eut un sourire satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur l'ancienne Aès Sedai. Sayana se tourna vers son frère qui l'observait avec une pointe de curiosité mêlée à de la méfiance. Elle saisit la main de son nouveau partenaire et le guida jusqu'au Seigneur Dragon. A ce contact, elle sut qu'elle était entière. Guérie. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de rattraper le temps perdu. De l'emmener loin des festivités pour lui parler. Pour se mettre dans ses bras et oublier la menace de l'Ombre. Le bonheur et la sécurité qu'elle avait en présence du Seigneur Damodred n'étaient rien face à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent grâce à son nouveau cavalier.

"_ Seigneur, je vous prie d'accueillir le Seigneur Marcus, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce."

Rand lança un regard quelque peu ravi à sa soeur qui disait: "Alors? Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit." Cela intensifia les rougeurs, déjà présentes sur la peau de la jeune femmes, devenant plus qu'écarlate.

"_ Et j'imagine que celui qui vient à notre rencontre est le Seigneur Caïus, ajouta Rand Al'Thor."

Le concerné haussa les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on parlait de lui. Il murmura vaguement un "oui, c'est bien moi."

"_ Il en manque un, nota Elayne en cherchant leur troisième frère. En retard, je présume?"

Sa voix était un tantinet sèche mais derrière cela, elle était quelque peu amusée. Marcus sentait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Aro pour son caractère enjoué.

"_ Il est resté là-bas, grogna Caïus.

_ Là-bas? Répéta sombrement Rand Al'Thor. Pourquoi?

_ Eh bien... Il n'était pas encore apte à vous prêter allégeance, déclara Marcus.

_ Et j'imagine que vous l'avez laissé là-bas? Murmura le Seigneur Dragon, soudainement crispé par la colère."

Elayne se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur le torse de son compagnon.

"_ Rand, souffla la Reine d'Andor. Que se passe-t-il?"

Le Dragon Réincarné leur fit signe de le suivre. Il ne pouvait guère parler de _ceci_ devant autant d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et puis... Il devait aussi préserver sa soeur de ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une quelconque bêtise qui la mènerait, sans doute, tout droit vers la mort.

"_ Elayne, Sayana, restez ici. J'aimerais qu'il n'y a que les Seigneurs Marcus et Caïus pour converser de ce sujet.

_ Mais..., firent les deux femmes."

Le regard qu'il leur lança les dissuada d'insister. Les trois hommes disparut dans une pièce adjacente de la salle de bal. La moue dubitative d'Elayne trahissait son anxiété pour son fiancé puis elle reporta son regard sur sa belle-soeur.

"_ Je vous ai vu sur le balcon, dit-elle doucement. Cela s'est-il bien passé?

_ Oui.

_ Vous êtes-vous réconciliés?

_ Je crois...

_ Je ressentis un apaisement dans l'âme de Rand, confia Elayne, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres. Cela me fait du bien de savoir que vous n'êtes plus en désaccord. Enfin... Que Rand ne soit plus... Comme il avait l'habitude d'être quand il était en ta présence."

Sayana esquissa un petit sourire. Heureuse, elle aussi de ce changement de comportement de la part de son frère.

"_ J'ai me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de parler..."

La fiancée du Seigneur Damodred haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait rien non plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Point de vue extérieur:**

Elayne et Sayana étaient en pleine conversation sur la politique qu'Egwene, Min et Aviendha vinrent les rejoindre. Min ne voyait plus l'aura rouge sur la silhouette de Sayana. Cette aura avait disparu depuis que le Seigneur Marcus et le Seigneur Caïus étaient entrés dans la pièce et s'étaient dirigés vers la jeune femme. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux en sachant que Sayana n'était plus en danger de mort. Cependant, si elle plissait un tant soit peu les paupières, elle remarquerait qu'il y avait un mince filament rouge autour de la concernée. La mort était encore pesante sur la sœur du Dragon Réincarné mais ce n'était pas dans l'immédiat.

"_ Vous avez meilleur mine, ma Fille, fit Egwene avec un franc sourire."

Sayana ne cessait guère de sourire, un peu naïvement à ce qui se passait. Son frère venait d'accepter de discuter avec Marcus et Caïus. Ce n'était pas rien. Il n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'il voulait les tuer. Elle qui commençait à ne plus croire à un revirement de situation... Elle s'était trompée. Et tant mieux. Bien que la présence de ses âmes-sœurs la réconfortaient, une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans son estomac. Et ça, c'était bel et bien en rapport avec Aro. Les deux rois vampires avaient l'air assez remontés contre leur frère. Et cela l'inquiétait. Qu'avaient-ils à lui reprocher?

Mais d'autres questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Pourquoi Rand ne voulait-il pas qu'elles assistent à leur discussion? Est-ce que Rand avait déjà une idée en tête pour que Sayana puisse s'échapper de ce mariage? A vrai dire, elle appréciait beaucoup Galad. Il n'était pas comme ces autres Enfants de la Lumière qui se prennent pour les maîtres du monde devant les plus démunis. Néanmoins, certains gardaient les mêmes valeurs que les Liges des Aès Sedai. Comme l'honneur. Le devoir. La loyauté.

"_ Vous saviez qu'ils étaient partis pour épargner Tar Valon, ma Mère? Demanda Sayana."

L'Amyrlin eut une expression assez triste. Sayana comprit que c'était le cas. Son amie avait été mise au courant. Par qui? Elle l'ignorait.

"_ Effectivement, Aro m'avait prévenu à la hâte. J'étais assez remontée par le fait qu'ils vous mentent mais c'était la seule chose à faire pour que l'on reste tous en vie. Je sais que j'ai du _toh_ envers vous, ma Fille.

_ Vous veillez assez sur moi, ma Mère, fit remarquer la jumelle du Seigneur Dragon. C'est déjà assez, je trouve."

A côté d'elles, Elayne ne cessait de bouger. Impatiente de revoir Rand dans la pièce. Sayana crut voir en un instant Aro lorsqu'il venait de découvrir quelque chose de "formidable" à ses yeux. Evidemment quand il se trémoussait comme un gamin en hyperactivité, il valait mieux garder ses distances car il pouvait sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Son absence se faisait sentir. Son coeur était encore lourd. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là, avec ses frères. Elle se rendit compte à tel point, il lui manquait. Terriblement. Elle soupira.

"_ A quoi pensez-vous?

_ La question ne se pose même pas, fit Aviendha en riant silencieusement.

_ A un bel homme... Aux yeux de braise..., souffla Min.

_ Brun? Ou châtain? Ou blond? Supposa Egwene, avec un étrange sourire.

_ Voudras-tu que je chante sous votre fenêtre lorsque..., commença l'Aielle, toujours aussi enjouée.

_ Pouvons-nous éviter de parler de ceci devant autant de monde? Fit Sayana, quelque peu gênée par la situation."

L'apprentie Sagette leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi amusée par le comportement de son amie. A cet instant, le Seigneur Damodred refit son apparition.

"_ Majesté, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Elayne. Ma Mère. Je souhaiterai vous emprunter votre amie pour quelques minutes. N'ayez crainte, ce n'est qu'une simple danse."

Sayana lui souriait tendrement et n'attendit même pas la permission de ses camarades pour rejoindre son fiancé. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et mit l'autre sur son épaule. Elle se laissa guider par ses pas. La danse lui faisait oublier ses ennuis. Ses angoisses. Tout n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle priait pour que la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Son cavalier était plutôt bel homme et l'idée même de le quitter provoquait un petit pincement au cœur. Galad Damodred ne savait rien par rapport aux vampires. Ni à ses âmes-sœurs. Lui cacher leur réel nature revenait à lui mentir, non?

En plus de cela, la jeune femme venait de comprendre que son lien avait été rompu avec le Seigneur Capitaine. Soit Caïus, soit Marcus avait ordonné à Chelsea de le briser. Même sur les sentiments, qu'elle avait autrefois porté envers Galad, n'était qu'illusion. Que mensonge. Elle venait encore à lui mentir... Alors que lui, il se montrait franc et honnête envers elle. Pourquoi devait-elle lui faire subir cela? Le demi-frère d'Elayne méritait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

La mine, si réjouie, de Sayana s'assombrit lentement au fur et à mesure que la musique se tut. Remarquant ce changement soudain, son fiancé s'en inquiéta et la mena loin de la piste de danse et loin des commérages. Il la traîna jusqu'au balcon. Là, il savait qu'ils seraient tranquille pour discuter.

"_ Que se passe-t-il, ma mie? Demanda-t-il, soucieux."

Comment trouver les bons mots? Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'avait rien fait pour ça.

"_ Est-ce en rapport avec ces hommes étranges? Continua le Seigneur-Capitaine.

_ Oui."

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Sayana se sentit extrêmement vulnérable. Elle savait que son fiancé n'appréciait pas les mensonges. C'était une de ces raisons qu'il avait quitté la Tour Blanche pour rejoindre l'organisation des Enfants de la Lumière.

"_ Je suis au courant, déclara Galad, sérieux."

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde du balcon. Sayana avait haussé un sourcil. Qui lui avait prévenu? Son corps s'était raidi. Elle s'attendait au pire.

"_ C'est votre frère qui m'a prévenu pour vos âmes-sœurs. Il y a de cela quelques mois."

 _Quelques mois? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

Sayana haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. A quoi jouait son frère?

"_ Le Dragon Réincarné a besoin de cette alliance.

_ Votre frère se préoccupe beaucoup de vous.

_ Ce mariage fait office d'alliance entre les Enfants de la Lumière et les Asha'mans. Je refuse de commettre ceci.

_ Alors vous préférez un mariage arrangé au lieu d'un mariage d'amour?

_ Vous avez un cœur et vous savez quand l'utiliser."

Deux taches opaques apparurent sur les joues du Seigneur-Capitaine. Cela parut le faire taire pendant un court instant.

"_ Je... Vous remercie, trouva-t-il à dire, touché."

Sayana eut un sourire. Franc et sincère.

"_ Alors? Comment cela se fait que vous soyez au courant?

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre frère m'a prévenu.

_ Et... Votre supérieur?

_ Il ne le sait pas."

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Un poids en moins sur le cœur. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

"_ Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous les regardez pour savoir que vous les aimez, fit Galad, gentiment.

_ Cela se voit tellement? S'offusqua Sayana, rougissante à vu d'œil."

L'Enfant de la Lumière acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Ce fut au tour de l'ancienne Aès Sedai de rougir. Elle regarda, une fois de plus les étoiles, puis...

"_ J'ai envie de danser. Pas vous?

_ Dois-je faire attention à ce que vous insinuez par "danse"? Etant donné que vous êtes une Aielle... Vous pratiquez la Danse des Lances...

_ Ai-je l'air d'avoir des lances sur moi? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire taquin."

Galad Damodred eut un autre sourire puis proposa son bras pour inviter sa fiancée à le suivre. Comme à son habitude, elle ne le refusa pas.

Sayana commençait à être fatiguée de la soirée. Elle venait tout juste de terminer de danser avec un noble carhien dont le nom lui échappa. Elle n'avait guère fait attention à ce qu'il lui disait. A vrai dire, elle avait autre chose en tête. Comme par exemple un certain blond et un certain brun aux yeux vermeils qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur "réunion" avec Rand.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'elle décida de se retirer. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Galad Damodred l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Au fond, il n'était pas aussi implacable comme Elayne, sa demi-sœur, lui avait dit. En fin de compte, le Créateur n'était pas non plus si impitoyable que cela envers elle. Certes, le dessein était déjà écrit mais elle pouvait encore le modifier.

Sayana était arrivée au seuil de la porte qui menait à ses appartements. Elle entra et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle se méfiait toujours autant des domestiques qui allaient et venaient à leur guise dans sa chambre. Si ses moitiés voulaient réellement renter, ils la réveilleraient sans doute en lui embrassant le front. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il ne faisait pas très froid. La température était juste comme il fallait. Elle fit quelques pas tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle était beaucoup mieux, nue-pieds. Mais elle savait que si elle avait été ainsi à la réception, elle n'aurait pas été présentable. A cette pensée, la jeune femme éclata d'un rire joyeux. Elle s'étira. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Elle commença à enlever ses bagues, ses bracelets et ses colliers sur une petite table, à part un. Le blason des Volturi. Sayana allait délasser son corset lorsqu'elle sentit des bras froids mais ô combien puissants autour de sa taille. Un léger parfum de vieux livres mêlés à l'odeur de la vigne l'a fit tressaillir de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant. Puis un autre parfum vint à ses narines, plus virulent que la première odeur. C'était un doux fumet de plantes aromatiques. L'odeur du thym et du basilic ressortaient le plus. Cependant dans ses deux odeurs, il y avait quelque chose de commun: l'odeur du sang, de la mort. Cela ne gênait guère la jeune femme. Elle savait pertinemment à qui elles appartenaient, ces senteurs exquises.

Son cœur ne pouvait plus les en vouloir. Il souhaitait les garder auprès d'elle pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

L'un des deux Immortels l'entraîna vers le lit pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Quand elle leva les yeux vers son guide, elle vit que c'était Marcus qui se tenait en face d'elle. Caïus était vaguement en retrait, observateur. Son visage était crispé par l'anxiété. Sayana ignorait complètement la raison. La mortelle tapota sur le matelas pour les inviter à venir. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester debout durant toute la nuit. Ils vinrent rapidement à elle comme s'ils étaient aimantés. En même temps, ils ne pouvaient que faire ce qu'elle leur ordonnait. Les avoirs auprès d'elle lui permettait de se retrouver. Même si Galad arrivait à la mettre à l'aise, il n'aurait pas pu écarter ses cauchemars par sa présence. Alors que ses âmes-sœurs, si. Marcus portait ses mains vers le bustier de son aimée et le défit lentement. Comme s'il avait peur de casser le corps de l'humaine. Après tout, n'était-elle pas comme un papillon? La robe fut jetée sur le sol. Non pas par dégoût mais plus parce que ce tissu gênait dans leur observation. A présent, Sayana était à genoux sur le lit. Ses mains reposaient sur un ventre énorme. Il avait déjà la taille d'une femme qui était enceinte de neuf mois et ayant des quadruplés. Au même moment que la robe avait quitté la peau de Sayana, l'illusion se brisa. Ses membres étaient squelettiques. Ses cheveux, ternes. Et son visage était creux. Elle avait de profonds cernes noirs. Lorsqu'elle porta son attention sur ses deux moitiés, elle se sentit extrêmement nue - car elle l'était - et vulnérable. Aucuns des deux vampires n'étaient fiers de la voir dans un état pareil. Bien au contraire, ils étaient inquiets pour sa santé.

"_ Si seulement... Aro savait..., lâcha Marcus, tristement.

_ Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, trancha son plus jeune frère, de mauvaise humeur. Même s'il le savait, il ne serait même pas foutu de venir ici."

Marcus soupira. Caïus évita soigneusement de regarder son âme-soeur. Sayana avait beaucoup perdu de ses formes. Elle n'était plus qu'un amas d'os ambulant dans son environnement. Il était tout de même étonnant qu'elle puisse encore se mouvoir comme si de rien n'était. Cela blessait horriblement les deux vampires. La jeune femme crut comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Après un long silence, la mortelle décida de se couvrir, ne voulant plus montrer son monstrueux corps à ses âmes-sœurs. Elle en avait tellement honte... Lorsqu'elle saisit une couverture, elle se sentit transportée et posée délicatement sur les jambes de Marcus. Il avait enlevé sa longue et chaude cape de voyage et la mit sur sa bien-aimée. Caïus l'imita.

"_ J'imagine que tu n'as pas bu de sang depuis que tu es à Caemlyn, déduisit le blond."

C'était inutile de leur mentir. Son silence affirmait les dires de Caïus. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira tout en secouant la tête.

"_ Je vais aller chercher un humain. A ce rythme-là, elle risque de tuer le bébé et elle par la même occasion.

_ Ce... Ce n'était pas... Mon attention, bégaya-t-elle, rougissante de plus belle.

_ Je m'en doute bien, Sayana."

Caïus se leva, fit le tour du lit et pencha son visage vers celui de l'humaine.

"_ Sois sage, _mia cara_."

Et il lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

"_ Soyez prudent, Seigneur Caïus, dit-elle doucement. Et ne prenez pas d'enfants."

Le vampire grogna de mécontentement.

"_ Ce sont les plus nourrissants...

_ Caïus..., intervient son frère. Prends un criminel ainsi elle n'aura pas de remords par la suite."

Le concerné acquiesça lentement de la tête et s'éclipsa dans l'obscurité. Sayana sentait les froides lèvres de l'autre vampire sur son cou chaud. Brûlant. Elle sentait son souffle parfumé et glacial sur sa peau mais ô combien électrisant. Il parut s'en rendre compte car elle perçut un vague sourire.

"_ Tu as été inconsciente..."

La jeune femme baissa la tête, toujours aussi honteuse.

"_ As-tu froid?

_ Non, Seigneur Marcus.

_ Je pense que tu peux te passer de m'appeler par ce titre. Je pense que l'on est relativement intime pour que tu l'abandonnes enfin."

Cette fois-ci, elle rougit. Non plus de honte mais de mal-être. Enfin... Ce n'était pas vraiment un mal-être... Elle était plutôt troublée. Elle s'adossa plus sereinement sur le torse du vampire, bien que dur, elle le trouvait quelque peu confortable.

"_ Une fois que je vous aurai déposer la couronne à vos pieds et à ceux de vos frères, je ne vous appellerai plus "Seigneur" mais par "Ombre de mon cœur" car c'est ce que vous êtes pour moi."

Sayana avait levé les yeux vers le vampire brun. Marcus, suite à cette déclaration, ronronna. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'humaine, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dévorer les lèvres. Son étreinte se resserra lentement, voulant qu'elle soit au plus près de lui. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Voulant se découvrir dans cette danse sensuelle des gestes et des corps.

"_ Je ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère? Fit la voix de Caïus. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre le ménage à trois."

Ils se pétrifièrent et se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Sayana osa, tout de même, regarder les prunelles de son autre âme-sœur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère. Ni d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il abhorrait un sourire gourmand, laissant penser qu'il voulait goûter au plaisir charnel en compagnie de Sayana. Dans chacun de ses mains, il tenait deux corps d'hommes richement vêtus. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle allait poser une question mais il la désavança.

"_ Non, ce ne sont pas des nobles. Mais des arnaqueurs. Ils étaient en train de fêter une prise qu'ils ont eu en promettant une éducation descente à un orphelinat de Caemlyn.

_ Un orphelinat? Répéta Sayana, écœurée."

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de Caïus. Il était content de déceler de la colère et de l'indifférence dans les yeux de l'humaine par rapport à ces deux hommes. Marcus avait raison, il fallait apporter des humains "méchants" ainsi Sayana penserait rendre un semblant de justice dans ce bas monde.

"_ Je pensais que cela ferait un très bon repas pour toi, justifia-t-il, toujours avec cet air diabolique sur son visage angélique."

Sayana bougea un peu. Mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait boire du sang humain. Quand elle était avec sa famille, elle feignait de chasser les animaux avec ses parents. Personne d'autres de son clan ne l'avaient vu s'alimenter. Mais personne ne s'était réellement posé la question. Ce qui n'était guère plus mal. Même si elle avait vu nombres de chasse en compagnie de ses tuteurs, elle ne savait pas comment y procéder. Le blond lui apporta un des cadavres encore fraîchement tué. La jeune femme ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir prononcer une phrase.

 _Bella est passée par là... Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas réussir après tout? Sauf qu'elle, c'était des pochettes de sang... Tandis que moi..._

Cela fit rire les deux Immortels. Ce qui fit rougir encore plus Sayana.

"_ Veux-tu que je t'enseigne? Demanda Caïus, toujours aussi souriant."

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son aimée. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit, incisa la peau du défunt avec sa bouche au niveau de la jugulaire et tendit le cou pour que Sayana puisse prendre son dû. Le liquide coulait déjà. Il n'était plus chaud mais il n'était pas froid non plus. Sayana observait attentivement les gestes du vampire comme si elle avait été envoûtée. Ce ne fut que quand il lâcha sa prise qu'elle lapa timidement la chair où la substance si nourrissante pour les vampires s'écoulait de la blessure. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre automatiquement. Son ventre ne lui faisait plus aussi mal. D'ailleurs le bébé avait recommencé à bouger comme pour approuver l'action de sa mère.

"_ Laisse parler tes instincts, _mia cara_ , susurra Caïus. Oublie que c'est un homme. Il était mauvais. Il nuisait à la société. Il fallait qu'on le punisse..."

Sayana reconnut sans trop de peine le caractère revanchard du blond. Sa soif de justice aussi. Sayana buvait le sang avec une étrange gourmandise. Même si elle ressentait un arrière goût amer et métallique, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Elle saisit plus fermement sa victime. Elle ne voulait pas laisser une seule goutte de ce nectar dans le corps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était nourrir son enfant. Caïus avait gonflé sa poitrine de fierté tandis que Marcus frottait doucement le dos de la mortelle.

Une fois terminée, Sayana se redressa et laissa tomber le cadavre au pied du lit. Elle se lécha les babines. Et cette vision, peu commune, ne pouvait que réjouir les deux vampires. Tout d'un coup, elle se plia en deux, se tordant de douleur. Elle se pinçait les lèvres pour éviter de crier et d'ameuter les mauvaises personnes. Elle tenta de cacher sa douleur mais les vampires n'étaient guère dupes. Ils sentaient l'affliction de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un regard rempli de complicité avant de sourire.

"_ Je crois qu'il a encore faim, déclara Caïus ravi d'observer la fille de Carlisle Cullen en train de boire du sang humain.

_ C'est ce que je pensais..., fit timidement la mortelle en regardant les remous que l'hybride faisait dans son ventre."

Caïus tendit le second cadavre à Sayana qui se jeta avidement sur son repas. Une seconde fois, elle sentit cet étrange sentiment de bien-être, de relaxation tout en sirotant le liquide vital de l'humain.

Oui, les deux vampires prenaient plaisir à regarder ce spectacle fort réjouissant. Ils espéraient ainsi que Sayana allait avoir le même régime alimentaire qu'eux et non pas celui de sa famille adoptive. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit le sourire plus que satisfait du vampire blond. Elle sentait quelque chose couler sur sa peau. Ce qui le fit rire. Marcus haussa un sourcil et fit tourner le visage de son âme-sœur vers lui. Il se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rejoindre son plus jeune frère dans sa rigolade.

"_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda innocemment l'humaine.

_ On dirait un nouveau-né qui vient juste de chasser sa première proie, fit remarquer Marcus."

Le visage de Caïus se rapprocha très rapidement de celui de la mortelle et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser était agressif et langoureux. Profitant de cette proximité pour lécher le sang qui se trouvait sur le menton de la jeune femme. Il l'entendit étouffer un gémissement puis, il glissa ses lèvres sur son cou, lui provoquant des frémissements de plaisir. Il entendait son cœur prendre de la vitesse et cela attisa son désir pour elle. De plus, son odeur forestier typique des grandes forêts de Forks s'intensifia en puissance et en luxure. Il lécha la peau sucrée de Sayana. Comment ne pas résister à l'appel de son sang? Ses dents se posèrent sur la chair, prêts à mordre.

D'un coup, Caïus fit un bond en arrière, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Son regard allait de Sayana à Marcus.

"_ Je... Je vais chasser..., dit-il en sortant de la pièce, toujours aussi troublé.

_ Caïus, appela Sayana."

Mais le vampire ne s'arrêta pas. Au grand damne de la jeune femme. Etant enceinte, ses sens étaient plus alertes. Plus vifs. Et les barrières qu'elle s'était mise venaient de rompre. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. Marcus tentait, en vain, de la réconforter en lui murmurant des mots doux. En lui donnant des baisers sur les épaules et sur les joues de la jeune femme. Ses sanglots se firent plus rare. Et Sayana s'endormit, les yeux rouge et gonflés par la tristesse.

Caïus ne revient qu'au levé du soleil. Son regard se posa sur son aimée. Et une ombre passa sur son visage.

"_ Tes yeux... Ils..., commença Marcus, quelque peu étonné."

Effectivement, le petit frère d'Aro et Marcus avait un mélange entre le rouge et le doré dans ses iris. Le concerné croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, tendu.

"_ Oui... Je sais! Trancha-t-il de mauvaise humeur."

Puis son visage s'adoucit. Comme si l'orage, qui s'était propagé dans tout son corps, s'était évaporé.

"_ Carlisle m'a dit une chose plus que troublante, reprit Caïus, sérieusement.

_ Quelle est-elle? S'enquit Marcus avec une certaine curiosité."

Le vampire blond commença à faire les cents pas. Le visage soudainement pensif.

"_ Sayana et Rand sont liés à Moridin.

_ Moridin?

_ C'est la réincarnation d'Ishamaël."

Marcus émit un long grognement menaçant. Ce Moridin - ou Ishamaël - devait être neutralisé le plus rapidement possible.

"_ Et?

_ Le télépathe des Cullen a lu dans l'esprit de Sayana. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a plus sa protection.

_ Nous discuterons de cela après, Caïus. Une seule chose à la fois."

Le vampire acquiesça lentement de la tête.

"_ Ils ont des sortes de vision. C'est comme s'ils assistaient à une scène mais dans la tête de Moridin."

Soudain, Marcus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Son regard alla directement sur la belle endormie. Caïus suivit la même direction et eut une réaction similaire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent figés et silencieux face à la gravité de la situation. Puis Marcus se redressa et fit:

"_ Non. Nous ne devons pas prévenir Rand car si c'est ce que nous pensons, _il_ risque de le savoir par hasard. Non, le mieux, ce serait d'en parler à l'Amyrlin.

_ Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, de toute manière."

Marcus effleura la joue de la mortelle avec une certaine tristesse.

"_ Elle va nous en vouloir une nouvelle fois, murmura-t-il.

_ Je vais trouver l'Amyrlin et je vais expliquer ce que nous comptons faire."

L'aîné des frères glissa ses yeux vers son cadet. Lui aussi, il se sentait mal de faire cela à sa bien-aimée. Il se rapprocha du couple et caressa le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme. Puis, il s'allongea auprès d'eux et ne cessa de contempler Sayana. Le visage de la mortelle était serein, détendue. Elle serrait fermement les mains du brun, comme si elle avait peur de le sentir partir. Elle émit un petit son et tourna la tête vers Caïus.

"_ Aro..., murmura-t-elle."

L'humaine grimaça douloureusement et renifla bruyamment. Elle recommença à verser des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues.

"_ Reviens... Aro..."

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

"_ Devrions-nous le prévenir?

_ Il a le droit de savoir mais je ne pense pas que cela va le faire revenir. Depuis qu'il côtoie Sevanna, il est devenu...

_ Étrange? Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas le seul à le penser.

_ D'habitude, nous ne massacrons pas de villages entiers quand nous n'avons pas une bonne raison de le faire."

Marcus acquiesça lentement de la tête.

"_ Ne devrions-nous pas le ramener de force à Caemlyn? Tout seul, il risque de se faire enrôler par l'Ombre, s'inquiéta Caïus. Rand nous a dit que si nous attendons plus longtemps, sa vie serait menacée.

_ Et comment voudrais-tu que l'on procède?"

Sayana bougea et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en voyant les deux visages de ses âmes-sœurs. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Caïus. Son sourire s'accentua quand elle comprit ce qui s'était passée mais elle n'émit rien.

"_ Bonjour, mia cara, souffla le blond en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'ancienne endormie.

_ Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant. N'ai-je pas trop bougé?

_ Bougé? Non pas du tout, _tesoro,_ fit Marcus en imitant l'action de son plus jeune frère. Tu as été très calme.

_ As-tu faim? Demanda Caïus."

La jeune femme considéra un court instant sa question puis acquiesça lentement de la tête. Elle leva le bras pour montrer une armoire à l'autre bout de la chambre.

"_ Il y a du sang humain. J'avais tout prévu pour vous nourrir tous les trois mais... J'étais... Trop... Dans les nuages pour m'en rappeler jusqu'à présent. Et puis... J'ignorais si Halima était passée par là... Mais vous l'auriez senti rien qu'en sentant du sang corrompu.

_ Si j'avais su..., murmura Caïus assez bas.

_ Je... Je suis désolée, dit Sayana, piteusement.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, _mia cara,_ rassura Marcus en l'embrassant cette fois-ci sur la bouche."


End file.
